


How The Librarians and the Curse of Cindy Should Have Ended

by jbird181



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Divergence, Confessions, Ezekiel hates talking about his feelings, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e07 And the Curse of Cindy, Realizations, Shipper!Ray, Stone does not compute, Stone thinks he's right, but he's actually wrong, it's very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/jbird181
Summary: Stone thought he knew why Ezekiel was immune to Cindy Kroger's love potion. He was wrong. Ezekiel sets him "straight".





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Librarians and the Curse of Cindy had some great moments, but it could've been better. Based on [this post](https://jbird181.tumblr.com/post/155279323940/jbird181-if-ezekiel-is-immune-to-the-celebritys).

“Ever since you saw her on that show, you’ve been in love with her,” Stone concluded.

  
_Wrong_. I’m too shocked to do anything but stare into his eyes. _He’s so wrong. What I said to Cindy was true, I'm her friend, but that's it._

  
Stone smiled and started to turn away, seeming to take my silence as confirmation.

  
“No,” I blurted unconsciously. I mentally replayed the events of the day, searching for any feelings for Cindy that were more than platonic. I'm not always the most in tune with my emotions, but, “No.”

  
Stone stopped and looked at me like he wasn't sure whether or not he was supposed to laugh.

  
I took a deep breath. “Jake, I wasn't immune to the love potion because I’m in love with Cindy.”

  
Stone turned all the way back around. “Then why--”

  
“I was immune because I’m in love with you, you big idiot. When she kissed me, I wished it was you.” I giggled. “I can't believe I said that!”

  
Stone’s face was the equivalent of a video buffering, so I waited, fighting the urge to run. “You… me… love?

  
“Yeah. But it's okay if you don't like me back! I get it.”

  
“Ever since the video game loop I… well.” He rubbed his face vigorously. “Oh my--I think I might love you.”

  
_Oh my god._

  
“You're kidding.”

  
“No, really, after I realized… you're really brave, Ezekiel, and funny, and, and, I’m in love with you. Wow.”

  
_I did not see that coming._ I ran both hands through my hair, and immediately tried to flatten it again. _No way. Yes way. He likes me. He_ loves _me. Oh my god._ I leaned on a wall to brace myself. “Wh-what are you doing tomorrow night?”

  
“Nothing.” I swear the wall moved. Whatever happened, I tripped and towards Stone, who steadied me with a hand on my chest. “Well, maybe saving the world.” He smiled, and I’m sure he could feel my heart beating like I was running from a minotaur. “But nothing, yet.”

  
“Then let's get dinner.”

  
“Okay. It's a date. I mean, if you want--”

  
I grinned and pressed a finger to his lips to stop him from second-guessing himself further. “Yes, it's a date." 


End file.
